Bubbles8218's Rules
Here are the rules. *No sisters marrying brothers on my wiki. If you do them, you'll be watching Dr Finlay's Casebook. *No lies, only the truth. *New voice actors permitted. *No vandalizing the characters' pages. *Snow White parodies, Cinderella parodies, Peter Pan parodies, Pinocchio parodies, Jungle Book parodies, Robin Hood parodies, and Sleeping Beauty parodies are permitted. *No editing pages without my permission. If you do them, then you know what will happen. You'll watch Spider Man Classic. *No more tantrums about being married. If you throw them, then you know what's gonna happen. You'll be watching Doctor Who. *From now on, Minnie Mouse was Danny's girlfriend, Sawyer was Choo Choo's girlfriend, Daisy Duck was Ash Ketchum's girlfriend, Dawn was Donald Duck's girlfriend, Melody was Mowgli's girlfriend, Darby was Pinocchio's girlfriend, Amy was Knuckles' girlfriend, Cream was Charmy Bee's girlfriend, Cosmo was Tails' girlfriend, Shanti was Diego's girlfriend, Sally was Sonic's girlfriend, Princess Cholena was Mickey Mouse's girlfriend, Mary Test was Jimmy Two Shoes' girlfriend, Dot Warner was Rocky J Squirrel's girlfriend, Anne Marie was David's girlfriend, Sissy Blakely was Johnny Test's girlfriend, Jenny Foxworth was Michael Banks' girlfriend, Jane Banks was Christopher Robin's girlfriend, Floral Rugg was Boo Boo Bear's girlfriend, Tikal was Shadow's girlfriend, Penelope Fitzgerald was Devin's girlfriend, Goldie was Darwin's girlfriend, Madison was Gumball's girlfriend, Anais was Dinah's girlfriend, Fox was Skunk's girlfriend, and Skunkette was Foxeo's girlfriend. *No saying that you like Batman Classic. Say that you like Teen Titans Go. *No boyfriends yelling at girlfriends. If you do them, you'll be watching Land Before Time, and you will be saying "Postadonya!" to Batman Classic. *Dot Warner, Mary Test, Darwin, Gumball, and the Animal Boys do not have to be with Minnie Mouse and her friends. If you say that they do, then you know what will happen. You'll be watching The Rebel. *Don't you ever think about saying that Minnie should marry Mickey. If you do so, then you know what's gonna happen. You'll watch Have Gun Will Travel. *From now on, Pudge and Mowgli are Minnie Mouse's brothers, Edmond and Cody are Alice's brothers, Thumper and Bambi are Olivia Flaversham's brothers, Charmy Bee and Tails are Amy's brothers, Flower and Simba are Kilala Reno's brothers, and Fievel Mousekewitz and Simon are Namine's brothers. *From now on, Gumball and Darwin are Minnie Mouse's brothers in law, Elroy Jetson and Timmy Turner are Alice's brothers in law, Buster Bunny and Skippy Squirrel are Olivia Flaversham's brothers in law, Ding A Ling Wolf and Pajama Sam are Amy's brothers in law, Augie Doggie and Chowder are Kilala Reno's brothers in law, and Yakko Warner and Wakko Warner are Namine's brothers in law. *From now on, Gumball was Spyro and Cynder's son. *From now on, Richard and Nicole will be with Anais and Darwin. *Daviddizor, Jillian1234, and I like to have Lumpy, Roo, and Susan Test to be Horace N. Buggy and Lila Test's kids, and we also like to have Mary Test and Johnny Test to be Hugh Test and Lila Test's kids. And also, Dukey was Hugh and Lila's pet dog. *From now on, Anais will have to marry Dinah. *We like to have Tod, Copper, and Rapunzel to be King Frederic and Queen Arianna's kids and Hokey Wolf's nephews and niece, and we also like to have Dot Warner, Yakko Warner, Young Baloo, and Wakko Warner to be King Frederic and Queen Arianna's kids. And also, Raymond was King Malcom and Queen Aurelia's pet firefly. *We need to have Cody, Edmond, and Alice to be Prince Charming and Cinderella's kids and Timmy Turner and Elroy Jetson to be their sons in law, and we also like to have Shanti, Ranjan, and Pinocchio to be Sinbad and Cinderella's kids. And also, Bolt was Sinbad and Cinderella's pet dog. *Daviddizor, Jillian1234, and I need to have Skippy Rabbit, Piglet, and Wendy Darling to be Prince Adam and Belle's kids, and we also like to have Jenny Foxworth, Zephyr, and Christopher Robin to be Dimitri and Belle's kids. And also, King Julien XIII was Dimitri and Belle's pet lemur. *We like to have Pixie, Dixie, and Viper to be Shang and Mulan's kids, and we also like to have Robyn Starling and Young Bagheera to be Prince Adam and Mulan's kids. And also, Pumbaa will be Prince Adam and Mulan's pet warthog. *We need to have Mowgli, Pudge, and Minnie Mouse to be Naveen and Tiana's kids and Gumball and Darwin to be their sons in law, and we also like to have Daisy Duck and Bambi to be Aladdin and Tiana's kids. And also, Scooby-Doo will Aladdin and Tiana's pet dog. *From now on, Skunk, Chowder, Slightly the Lostboy Fox, Cubby the Lostboy Bear, Nibs the Lostboy Rabbit, Tootles the Lostboy Skunk, and Gumball are cute. *From now on, Anais, Madison, Fox, Cosmo, Fifi la Fume, and Skunkette are beautiful. *From now on, Darwin, Baba Looey, Ding A Ling Wolf, Roo, and Augie Doggie are goregeous. *If you do the Susan Test and her friends stories, they will be renamed to the Minnie and her friends stories. *If you do the Mary Test and her friends stories, they will be renamed to the Daisy Duck and her friends stories. *If you do girlfriends yelling at boyfriends, they will be renamed to boyfriends apologizing to girlfriends. *For the married stories, I want to have "There was dancing and eating" in place of "There was dancing, eating, and drinking". *For the sleepover stories, I will have "playing video games" in place of "playing video games and cd roms". And I will also have "eating pizza and other snacks" in place of "eating pizza and other snacks, drinking orangeade and other drinks". *Bambi, Thumper, and Olivia Flaversham will be Eric and Ariel's kids. And Buster Bunny and Skippy Squirrel will be Eric and Ariel's sons in law. And we will also have Melody and Mickey Mouse to be Naveen and Ariel's kids. Iago will be Naveen and Ariel's pet parrot. *Simon Seville, Fievel Mousekewitz, and Namine will be Prince Phillip and Aurora's kids. And Yakko Warner and Wakko Warner will be Prince Phillip and Aurora's sons in law. And we will have Gosalyn and Cody as Eric and Aurora's kids. And also, Streaky will be Eric and Aurora's pet cat. *Susan Test's swimwear will be a green and turquoise two piece swimsuit with a star in it, Johnny Test's swimwear will be orange, yellow, and dark red swimming trunks, and Mary Test's swimwear will be a pink two piece swimsuit with a light gray moon. *We like to have Tails, Charmy Bee, and Amy to be Prince Edward and Giselle's kids. And Pajama Sam and Ding A Ling Wolf will be Prince Edward and Giselle's sons in law. And we also like to have Anne Marie and Boo Boo Bear to be Proteus and Giselle's kids. And also, Roger Rabbit will be Proteus and Giselle's pet rabbit. *Susan's sleepwear will be a blue nightgown and a bright yellow star necklace, Johnny's sleepwear will be blue pajamas and purple slippers, and Mary's sleepwear will be teal blue pajamas with light gray moons on them and bright purple slippers. *Cochrane-A and Princess Davidddizor will have a family relative which contists of two parents, two kids, four kids, or three kids, and a pet. (For example; Hugh Test was Lila Test's husband. Their son was Johnny Test, their pet dog was Dukey, and their daughter was Mary Test). *Jillian1234, Daviddizor, and I will have a family relative which contists of two parents, three kids, and three sons in law. (For example; Horace N Buggy was Lila Test's alternate husband. Their sons are Lumpy and Roo, and their daughter was Susan Test). *No grounded stories out of Skunk, Anais, Darwin, Roo, and Gumball. If you do, they will be renamed to non troublemakers running away. *If you do boyfriends apologizing to other girlfriends, they will be renamed to boyfriends yelling at other girlfriends. *If you make any punishment stories out of Bubbles8218 or Daviddizor, she or he will rename them to Cochrane-A or Princess Davidddizor being punished. *No innapropriate articles on my wiki. Category:Bubbles8218 Category:Rules